


Stay Safe

by Bandshe



Series: Uncharted Fics [3]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:10:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8052289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandshe/pseuds/Bandshe





	Stay Safe

Alex stormed off down the street, she hated to argue with him, much less in public. He didn’t bother shouting at her, that’s not how he did things. Like always, it was a fight about a job. He had been getting more and more reckless each time and after a few serious injuries Alex thought it best he worked with his brother a while. But Sam wasn’t having it. He was in jail for too long to just stay crammed inside another building.

He caught up to her and spun her around. “Listen, beautiful, you can’t keep fighting me on this.”

“I can and I will.”

“You told me you were okay with me doing this.” His eyes began to water as if he knew this would be the end of their relationship.

“And I was, am.” She amended. “It’s just that after last time when you came home in a cast and a neck brace, it was too much for me.”

“Then go on a mission with me.” He took a hold of her hands as he pleaded with her.

“I can’t just leave my job, or school.”

“Your courses are all online and you need a vacation.”

“A three month vacation?”

“Well, come with me for a couple of weeks then. I’ll find us something easy. You can babysit me the whole time we’re there.”

“Sam…” He cut her off with a kiss. “That’s not going to…” He pulled her into the alley way and pushed her up against the wall and began to suck on her neck. He ran his languid tongue along the column of her neck, nipping her chin as he came back up. She felt her body heat up as he began to unzip her pants.

She grabbed his hair and winked before she pulled his head back and ran her tongue over his tattoo. He shivered at the sensation of her warm tongue. She began to nip along his chin before hungrily going in for a kiss.

He slipped his hand down the front of her panties and dipped his fingers into her wet sex. “How long have you been wet for, Lex?”

“Long enough, now are you going to get on with it or do I have to finish myself off?”

“If you finish yourself off, I want to watch.” His palm pressed against her clit as he pumped his fingers into her. She was at his mercy and all she could do was let out a small whimper as she bit her bottom lip.

The sidewalk had lots of traffic and they were bound to get caught which only made Sam harder; something that didn’t go unnoticed by Alex. She ran her hand over the bulge in his pants and squeezed playfully.

“You devil woman.” His voice rumbled in his chest.

She panted heavily as he continued to pump harder. “Sam, I’m going to come.”

“Are you now?” He laughed seconds before his teeth bit into her neck, only making her tighten around his fingers.

“Fuuuuck.” She moaned as quietly as possible.

“No. I want everyone to hear you.”

“You have to be kidding, Sam? I don’t want to be caught.”

“Oh, I bet.”

She pressed herself against his body. She bit her lip as she not so subtly rubbed up against the bulge in his pants. She furiously unzipped his pants and let them drop onto the dirty ground. Normally an alleyway wouldn’t be their ideal go to area, but it was a convenient spot and frankly it wasn’t something that was planned in advance.

Her hand moved down to his hard cock and she began to pump him hoping he’d just slip his fingers out and replace them with something more substantial. He groaned as she ran her thumb over the head of his cock, spreading his precum around it. She brought her thumb to her mouth and sucked on it.

He could no longer handle it and pushed her up against the wall with his free hand and removed his fingers from her wetness. He tore of her jeans and growled as they pooled around her ankles. He looked up at her, his pupils blown wide with lust. Sam grabbed his cock and rubbed her swollen clit before slipping it in. She was short so it was easy for him to hold her up once she had her legs wrapped around his waist.

“Sam, fuck me harder.”

“If I fuck you any harder you’ll be heard through the city.”

“I don’t fucking care. The harder the better.” Her voice deepened.

The tone alone sent a shiver up along his spine. He briefly tensed up as he felt himself get closer. It was happening too fast, but with her moaning out his name in between pulling his hair and sucking on his neck, it was bound to happen.

“Fucking Chris-” She bit back her scream, but one person walking by turned to look down the alleyway, and then quickly walk away.

“Lex, I’m getting close.”

“Good, I’m not working you up for nothing.”

“You have a way with words.”

She captured his lips with hers, gripping his hair so hard that he hissed and pulled away. “Sorry, I got carried away.”

“No need to apologize, sweetheart. You just caught me off guard.” He squeezed her ass, thrusting into her deeper until her come was dripping down her thighs. Sam braced himself with one arm against the wall behind her as he began to come. He bit into her neck as he emptied himself within her. He moaned out her name a few times, as if he was trying to remember it.

“Lex. My God, why haven’t we done this more often?”

“Fight or fuck in dirty ass alleyways?”

He chuckled as he slipped out of her. She grabbed her panties and cleaned herself off the best she could and promptly threw them in the dumpster.

‘“Mm, no panties.” He slid a finger along her slit, gently pushing against her clit as he did so.

“Saaam, s-stop.”

“No round two? That’s unusual.” They both put their pants back on and quickly gave each other a small peck on the lips.

“Hey, before we go back out there. I was serious when I said I don’t want you taking any more dangerous jobs.”

“What if I promise to be careful?”

Alex stood there for a while and sighed loudly. “Fiine, but please don’t come back with any broken bones or missing parts. I love you and I don’t want to lose you.” She knew she couldn’t get him to stop, but she hoped she could at least get him to calm down a bit. She couldn’t tame him, but she didn’t want to either. Afterall, he was at his horniest when he came home after a job, regardless of any injury he sustained.

“Oh, and round two will be at home, as well as rounds three, four, five and so on.”

“Woman, my dick will fall off.”

“No it won’t. I promise.”


End file.
